


For Family:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Five-O Series: [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Children, Consensual, Crying, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e24 Luapo'i (Prey), Episode: s05e25 A Make Kaua (Until We Die), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Family, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Paternity test, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Sex, Slash, Sobbing, Tears, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny is devastated that Rachel lied to him about Charlie being his, Steve soothes, & comforts him, Doris offers her opinion, Will it be okay?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is continues my series, Read my others & enjoy my compliments!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Family:

*Summary: Danny is devastated that Rachel lied to him about Charlie being his, Steve soothes, & comforts him, Doris offers her opinion, Will it be okay?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is continues my series, Read my others & enjoy my compliments!!!*

 

After the case was over, Things are a little bit calmer after dealing with a serial killer, & bounty hunters, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was emotionally exhausted, after his ex-wife dropped her bombshell on him at the park. Her son, Charlie William Edwards, is his son too, & there is a chance that he might die, if he doesn't get a bone marrow that he needs. He thought about the future, He needs his son to be part of it. He puts his thoughts aside, so he could focus on Charlie, & his family.

 

After dealing with missiles, & mercenaries, Kono's wedding to Adam happened, & the fun was all around them. Danny really tried to get into the spirit of it. But, He couldn't stop thinking about Charlie, & what he has to go through. Steve knew that it had been a tough one on his lover, so he decide to be right by his side. So, He arranged a night way for the two of them, & Doris came to get Grace, & stay the night with her.

 

When, they got to the room, Danny just felt drained, & Steve made sure that his golden adonis was taken care of. Danny was comfortable, & just sighed, & sobbed, The Seal knew Danny needed to speak, & comfort. He just hugged him close to him. "I am so fucking angry right now, I don't know if I could forgive her", he said, as he sobbed & then he composed himself, & snuggled against him. Steve really feels bad about what his lover is going through, He said this to him, hoping to make him feel better.

 

"You have every right to feel what you are feeling, But it won't do Charlie any good to see you, & Rachel arguing every time that you see each other, But for now, You should work on keeping your temper in check", & Danny knew his lover was right & said this to him, as a response. "You know how much I love you ?", Steve smirked, & said, "No, Why don't you show me ?", Danny took the challenge, & said with a bright smile, "Gladly," & they made love in the tub, & made for awhile, They placing marks all over the other's body, so everyone knows that they belong to each other. They drained the tub, cleaned it out, dried themselves off, & headed for the bedroom, where round two is gonna begin.

 

The Next Morning was better, Danny was in a great mood, as he was making breakfast, Doris & Grace came in, as soon as the food hits the table, They greeted each other, & sat down to the wonderful meal, that Danny had prepared. It was a great atmosphere, & everyone was enjoying themselves, Grace kissed her grandmother on the cheek, & went up to do her homework.

 

Doris said with a smile, "Despite the results, & Rachel lying to you. I think you are doing the best that you can, Danny, Never doubt that, You are a fabulous father to that little girl, & you will be to Charlie, as you guys get to know the other better", Danny was uncertain & insecure, saying, "I don't know", "I **_do_** know, She is happy because of you, Danny, You keep it up, She will thank you one day". Steve said with a smile, "Ma's right, Danno, You keep doing what you are doing, We will be right there with you. Doris winked at the blond, as a response. Danny smiled,  & said, "Thanks, Guys", He knew that if he continues to do what he is doing, He will have support, & whatever he does, He does it for family.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
